UN ENEMIGO MALIGNO SURGE EN EL FUTURO
by Facuuu019
Summary: Hola a todos,espero que les guste.
1. UN ENEMIGO MALIGNO SURGE EN EL FUTURO

SAGA BLACK GOKÚ:

UN NUEVO ENEMIGO MALIGNO SURGE EN EL FUTURO:

Después de haber derrotado a Los Androides 17 y 18 y a Cell,Trunks tuvo que enfrentarse a Dabura y a Babidi en el futuro,ya que estos querían revivir a Majin Buu pero gracias a la ayuda de un Kaio-shin Trunks logro vencerlos y el futuro de Trunks se encontró en paz por un largo tiempo.

10 años después un enemigo oscuro aparece en una Isla de la Capital de Oeste y la destruye de un ataque,Trunks al sentir semejante temblor va rápidamente al lugar de la explosión donde podía sentir un Ki.

Al llegar a la Isla completamente destruida Trunks se percata que el Ki que sentía había desaparecido,un hombre observaba a Trunks desde un Edificio en ruinas.

-Saiyajin-Dice el hombre con voz tenebrosa

-¿Quien esta ahí?-Grita Trunks mirando para todos lados

Un ataque sorpresa de parte del Hombre Misterioso alerta a Trunks,quien lanza un poderoso Masenko al Edificio donde estaba El Hombre.

Pensando que lo había derrotado Trunks baja la guardia pero justo en ese momento El Hombre aparece por detrás y lo golpea lanzándolo contra un muro.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunta Trunks lastimado

-El Hombre que acabara con tu miserable vida,Saiyajin-Respondió El Hombro riendo

Trunks queda asombrado al ver el rostro del Hombre que salia de las sombras.

-¿Goku?-Dijo Trunks asombrado

-Mi nombre es Black-Responde Black

-¿Porque eres idéntico a Goku?-Le pregunto Trunks

-Eso a ti no te importa mocoso-Respondió Black

-¿Que planeas,cual es tu objetivo?-Le pregunto Trunks a Black

-Destruir a toda La Humanidad-Dice Black

-¿Que?...-Trunks no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Trunks se percata del Sol y recuerda que tiene una oportunidad para escapar de Black.

-Planeas escapar Saiyajin-Dice Black

En ese momento Trunks utiliza el Masenko para distraer a Black y se eleva en el Aire y utiliza la técnica TaiyoKen dejando sin ver por unos segundos a Black,Trunks aprovecha la oportunidad y huye escondiéndose por los edificios.

Mientras Trunks se escondía entre los edificios de Black,logra ver una sombra oscura de ojos rojos sobre volando la zona,Trunks dedujo que se trataba de Black.

Trunks logra hacerse paso hasta la siguiente aldea pero Black lo soprende y le lanza unas bolas de energía dejándolo muy herido y destruyendo todo.

-Es tu fin Saiyajin-Le dijo Black a Trunks

-No es así-Responde Trunks

Enseguida Trunks se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2 y comienza a combatir contra Black.

La pelea iba muy pareja ambos rivales intercambiaban golpes y ondas de Ki pero Black rápidamente supero los poderes de Trunks y le da una paliza dejando a Trunks al borde de la muerte.

-El ultimo Saiyajin esta a punto de extinguirse-Le dice Black a un casi inconsciente Trunks

-Ma...,maldito-Dice Trunks casi perdiendo el conocimiento

-No ahí necesidad de que te mate con mis propias manos,eres una basura para mi,te dejare ahí hasta que mueras Saiyajin-Le dice Black a Trunks marchándose.

Después de a ver derrotado a Trunks,Black se dirigió a las distintas partes de la tierra y destruyo todo lo que se puso a su paso,matando a miles y miles de personas y todo tipo de ser vivo que habitaba La Tierra Del Futuro.

Luego de varias horas,Bulma logra encontrar a Trunks casi por morirse pero justo a tiempo lo lleva a un refugio secreto y lo pone en una camilla y le cura todas sus heridas,Trunks solamente abre los ojos y alcanza a decir el Nombre de "Gokú" y vuelve a perder el conocimiento.


	2. NO MUERAS TRUNKS

SAGA BLACK GOKÚ:

NO MUERAS TRUNKS,"ERES NUESTRA UNICA ESPERANZA":

Después de a ver sido derrotado por Black Gokú,Bulma llevo rápidamente a Trunks a un refugio para curarlo de sus heridas ya que Trunks se encontraba gravemente lastimado.

Luego de varias horas Trunks se encontraba al fin fuera de peligro y Bulma al fin podía estar tranquila.

Mientras tanto Black comenzó a destruir toda La Tierra,erradicando a todos los seres vivos que la habitaban.

En unos meses Black había asesinado a todo ser vivo en La Tierra a excepción de Trunks,Bulma y Una Mujer que se habían refugiado de los ataques de Black Gokú.

Luego de 3 largos meses Trunks al fin despierta totalmente curado de las heridas que le había provocado Black.

-¿Mamá?-Pregunta Trunks

-Trunks,al fin despertaste hijo-Respondía Bulma bajando unas escaleras

-Madre,¿que paso?-Le pregunto Trunks a su Madre preocupado

-Lo siento Trunks,pero ese sujeto que te ataco acabo con todos los seres vivos que quedaban-Respondió Bulma con tristeza

-¿Que?,no puede ser-Dijo Trunks sorprendido

-Lo siento Hijo,ese Hombre es muy poderoso-Dice Bulma

-Todo esto es mi culpa,yo debí derrotarlo-Dijo Trunks golpeando la pared con su puño

-No digas eso,nadie puede ganarle a Black,no es tu culpa-Respondió Una Mujer bajando las escaleras

-¿Quien eres tu?-Le pregunto Trunks a La Mujer

-Mi nombre es Mei,y eh estado ayudando a tu Madre a que sanaras de tus heridas-Le respondió Mei

-Ya veo,gracias por ayudar a mi Madre-Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa a Mei

-De nada-Respondió Mei sonrojada

-Trunks,debes viajar de nuevo al pasado,debemos detener a Black-Le dice Bulma a su Hijo

-Estoy de acuerdo,iré al pasado y le pediré ayuda a Mi Padre y Gohan,ellos podrán derrotar a Black,estoy seguro-Responde Trunks con la mirada seria

-Ustedes Deben ocultarse de Black,tardare al menos 1 año en juntar combustible para la Maquina Del Tiempo,y eso no es lo peor,solamente podre reunir la mitad de la energía para La Maquina Del tiempo-Le dice Bulma a Trunks y Mei

-¿Que?,solo la mitad-Dijo Mei

-Así es-Respondió Bulma

-Pero Madre,si solo reúnes la mitad,podremos ir al pasado pero no regresar de nuevo aquí-Le dice Trunks

-Calma,ahí un método de volver,pero es una apuesta arriesgada-Dice Bulma

-¿Cual es?-Pregunta Mei

-Cuando llegue el momento se los diré-Respondió Bulma

-Bien,yo conozco un lugar para refugiarnos y donde Black no nos encontrara-Dice Mei a Trunks y Bulma

-Bien,ustedes váyanse a refugiar a ese lugar y escóndanse de Black,yo me quedare aquí,reuniendo la energía para La Maquina Del Tiempo-Dijo Bulma

-No pienso dejarte aquí sola Madre-Dice Trunks

-No te preocupes por mi,estaré bien,vayan y quédense ahí-Le aclara Bulma a su Hijo Saiyajin

-Esta bien,vamos-Dijo Mei

-Cuídese Madre,vendré a visitarla pronto-Le dijo Trunks a su Madre

-Claro,cuídate Hijo,tu eres nuestra única esperanza-Le responde Bulma a Trunks

Después de todo eso Trunks y Mei se van del lugar al refugio que Mei había nombrado.

Más tarde Trunks y Mei llegan al lugar y Trunks intenta sentir el Ki de Black pero por suerte no lo sintió,luego de entrar Trunks y Mei encuentran un Gatito Negro que andaba por el lugar,enseguida se hace amigos de ambos,después de eso Trunks,Mei y El Gatito se van a descansar.


	3. APOCALIPSIS Y DESTRUCCIÓN

SAGA BLACK GOKÚ:

APOCALIPSIS Y DESTRUCCIÓN:

Después de a ver escapado casi muerto de su batalla con Black Gokú y recuperarse,Trunks y Mei se habían refugiado en un lugar donde podrían ocultarse de Black.

-Mei,debemos ir por agua y comida,ya casi no queda nada-Le dijo Trunks a Mei

-Si,yo iré por los suministros,tu quédate aquí-Respondió Mei

-¿Que?,yo no pienso quedarme aquí y mucho menos dejarte ir sola por la ciudad-Dijo Trunks

-Tu Madre dijo que tu eras nuestra única esperanza-Responde Mei

-Si,lo se pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados,sabiendo que ese moustro se encuentra ahí afuera-Dice Trunks a Mei

-Esta bien vamos,pero no intentes luchar contra Él si lo vemos,¿okey?-Le dijo Mei a Trunks con una voz muy firme

-Si si-Responde Trunks nervioso

-Vamos-Dijo Mei

Más tarde mientras Trunks y Mei recorrían la devastada ciudad por comida y agua,Trunks siente un Ki Maligno.

-Mei,ahí que escondernos ya-Grito Trunks

-Si,esta bien-Dijo Mei

Trunks y Mei logran ocultarse justo a tiempo de Black Gokú,quien andaba buscando si quedaba algún ser humano sobre La Tierra.

-!MALDITOOO!-Dijo Trunks enfurecido

-Cálmate Trunks,si nos encuentra estamos muertos-Le dijo Mei a Trunks calmándolo

-Juro que me las pagara,vengare a cada ser vivo que ese desgraciado asesino-Dijo Trunks entre lágrimas

-Lo sé-Dice Mei dándole un abrazo

Trunks simplemente se sonrojo y ambos siguieron con su trabajo de recolectar comida y agua.

Mientras tanto Bulma ya había preparado todo el mecanismo para poder empezar a preparar el liquido para La Maquina Del tiempo.

Después Black Gokú encontró a unos humanos que aún seguían con vida y con un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha Maligno los elimino sin piedad.

-Asquerosos Humanos-Dijo Black Gokú marchándose

Más tarde Trunks y Mei ya habían recolectado los suficientes alimentos y agua para varios días y se dirigieron hasta su refugio.

Antes de entrar Trunks se eleva en el aire y observa como su mundo volvió a caer en caos total,recordando lo sucedido con Los Androides 17 y 18.

FLASHBACK:

Mientras Trunks transformado en Super Saiyajin se dirigía a enfrentarse con Los Androides 17 y 18,El Joven Saiyajin observaba su Mundo en total Caos y desesperación,jurando que haría algo para arreglarlo.

-Trunks entra ya,o Black nos descubrirá-Le dijo Mei llamando la atención de Trunks

-Si,voy-Respondió Trunks

Luego de entrar Trunks,Mei y El Gatito disfrutan de una rica comida entre amigos.


	4. UN FUTURO OSCURO

SAGA BLACK GOKÚ:

UN FUTURO OSCURO:

Al día siguiente Trunks le dijo a Mei que iría a visitar a su Madre,para ver como iba con El Combustible y para llevarle algo de comida y agua.

-Nos vemos Mei,adiós amiguito,prometo volver pronto-Dijo Trunks a Mei y El Gatito saludando con su mano y yéndose corriendo muy rápido.

Mientras Trunks corría por la devastada y destruida ciudad,vuelve a sentir el Ki de Black Gokú,sin pensarlo Trunks se detiene y se oculta tras un Edificio y logra ver a Black pasar volando.

Trunks enfurecido por todo lo que había pasado,se transforma de nuevo en

Super Saiyajin 2 y le lanza una bola de energía a Black llamando su atención.

-¿Trunks?,así que sigues con vida-Dijo Black asombrado

-Maldito,pagaras por todo lo que haz !HECHOOO!-Dijo Trunks volando a toda velocidad con su Espada para atacar a Black

Trunks intenta golpear a Black con su Espada,pero El Guerrero Oscuro esquivaba los ataques del Saiyajin muy fácilmente.

-Enserio planeas ganarme con ese nivel de poder tan patético-Le dijo Black a Trunks

-Cállate-Respondió Trunks

El Saiyajin seguía atacando a Black con todo lo que tenía pero no lograba ni siquiera tocarlo,en ese momento Black golpea a Trunks con un fuerte puñetazo y le lanza un Kame-Hame-Ha Maligno lanzando a Trunks muy lejos y haciendo que quede otra vez muy herido y vuelva a su estado normal.

-Ahora entiendes que nadie puede vencerme mocoso-Le dijo Black a un Trunks muy mal herido

-Maldito-Responde Trunks

-Esta vez no te dejare huir y te acabare con mis propias manos-Dice Black

-Tiene que a ver una forma de escapar,si no lo hago todo sera en vano-Se decía a si mismo Trunks

-Prepárate para morir Trunks-Le dijo Black

En ese instante Black se preparaba para lanzarle un Kame-Hame-Ha Maligno a Trunks pero algo lo detiene y Black le dice a Trunks que hoy es su Día de suerte y luego se transforma en una sombra de ojos rojos y se va volando muy rápido del lugar de la batalla,Trunks solamente suspiro aliviado y se levanto con mucha dificultad y volvió a al refugio donde estaban Mei y El gatito muy mal herido y Mei lo acuesta en un sofá y después de todo eso,Trunks y Mei habían preparado La Maquina Del Tiempo en La Corporación Cápsula y rápidamente pasa un 1 año completo.


	5. HORA DE VIAJAR AL PASADO

SAGA BLACK GOKÚ:

HORA DE VIAJAR AL PASADO:

Trunks se dirigía a toda velocidad a a Planta de su Madre,ya que su Madre le había avisado que ya tenia reunida la mitad del combustible para poder realizar El Viaje Al Pasado.

Mientras Trunks se dirigía a La Planta de su Madre siente que un Ki gigantesco se venia acercando a toda velocidad hacia donde Él estaba,Trunks sin dudarlo dos veces corre muy rápido y se esconde tras un muro de un Edificio destruido.

Trunks observa la llegada de Black Gokú detrás del muro,observando como una especie de Relámpago amarillo emerge de las nubes oscuras,para luego ver una sombra de ojos rojos aparecer y lanzar unas bolas de energía a la ciudad en ruinas ,mientras Trunks escondido observaba La Ciudad destruida,luego de todo eso Black se va volando del lugar y Trunks se marcha corriendo hacia La Planta.

A la anochecer Trunks por fin había llegado a La Planta y se reencuentra con su querida Madre.

-Madre-Dijo Trunks con mucha alegría

-Trunks,gracias al cielo estas bien-Respondió Bulma

-Madre,¿como ah estado?-Pregunta Trunks

-Bien hijo,al fin eh terminado de crear el Liquido para La Maquina Del tiempo-Le Responde Bulma

-Al fin podre viajar Al Pasado-Dice Trunks

-Si hijo,recuerda que ahí una forma de regresar a esta Época pero es una apuesta arriesgada-Le aclara Bulma a su hijo

-¿Cual es?-Pregunta Trunks

-Trunks recuerda que muchas vidas inocentes fueron sacrificadas para crear este Liquido,además tu eres nuestra única esperanza-Le dice Bulma a Trunks

-Lo se Madre-Respondió Trunks

-No perdamos tiempo y llevemos El Combustible a La Corporación Cápsula-Dice Bulma

-Si-Responde Trunks

En ese momento Trunks se percata de algo y ahí una terrible explosión y Trunks protege a su Madre,la explosión rompe parte del techo de La Planta y destruye El Sistema para crear más Liquido para La Maquina Del Tiempo,enseguida Bulma siente una presencia y ahí otra explosión pero Trunks no logra proteger a su Madre y es ahí cuando Black Gokú aparece y toma a Bulma de su túnica blanca,Trunks intenta hacer algo para salvar a su Madre pero Black Gokú lanza una bola de energía destruyendo por completo La Planta y asesinando a Bulma frente a los ojos de Trunks,rápidamente Trunks sale corriendo huyendo de las explosiones que habían y logra escapar nuevamente de Black.

A la mañana siguiente Trunks llega al refugio donde estaba Mei y El Gatito y entra rápido al lugar.

Después de caminar por el pasillo Trunks golpea la puerta donde se quedaba Mei y El Gatito pero nadie responde,enseguida Mei aparece y le da la bienvenida de vuelta a Trunks.

-Trunks,¿donde esta Bulma?-Le pregunta Mei a Trunks Del Futuro

-Por dejarme escapar ella fue asesinada por Black-Respondió Trunks

-No puede ser-Dice Mei sorprendida

-Maldito Black-Dijo Trunks con impotencia

-Nos vengaremos de Él-Le dice Mei animando a Trunks

-Si,pero Mei aquí tengo El Combustible para La Maquina Del Tiempo-Dijo Trunks mirando a Mei

-Entonces podrás ir al pasado y solucionar esto-Responde Mei

-Eso creo,iremos juntos al pasado-Respondió Trunks

-Lo lograremos-Dice Mei con una sonrisa

Más tarde Trunks se sienta en un sofá a descansar un poco y beber agua,luego Mei le dice que encontró una lata de comida y se la ofrece,El Gatito aparece con hambre y Trunks sin dudarlo intenta darle la lata de comida pero Mei lo detiene y le dice que ya tiene la comida para El Gatito y Trunks después de comer la mitad de comida que había en la lata le ofrece el resto a Mei quien al principio no acepta pero luego lo hace.

Trunks le cuenta a Mei que tiene amigos en el Pasado(recordando a Vegeta,Gohan y Gokú el resto de sus amigos del pasado),luego ambos se preparan para irse del refugio hacia la Corporación Cápsula y Trunks le dice a Mei que lleve al Gatito con ellos al pasado,después Los Tres se van rumbo a La Corporación Cápsula.

A la anochecer Trunks,Mei y El Gatito llegan a La Corporación Cápsula y Mei le pregunta a Trunks si siente el Ki de Black a lo que Trunks responde que No y los tres se dirigían a entrar a La Corporación Cápsula cuando Trunks siente el Ki de Black y el enemigo emerge de Las Nubes,Trunks le dice a Mei que lleve el Liquido y lo ponga en La Maquina Del Tiempo y que se suba junto al Gatito que el los alcanzara pronto,Mei solo asintió y fue corriendo al sótano de La Corporación Cápsula.

Mientras tanto Trunks saco su espada y fue a toda velocidad atacar a Black Gokú pero este esquiva todo sus ataques y ataca a Trunks lanzándolo lejos,Trunks rápidamente se pone de Pie y ve como Black se pone de pie en una muro y lo observa mientras su sombra volvía a su figura actual.


	6. EL ATAQUE DESESPERADO DE TRUNKS

SAGA BLACK GOKÚ:

EL ATAQUE DESESPERADO DE TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:

Mientras Trunks y Black Gokú se observaban,Trunks planeaba un plan para escapar de Black y reunirse con Mei y El Gatito y así poder viajar al pasado,Black solamente reia y le preguntaba a Trunks si lo volvería a desafiar sabiendo que no podría ganarle,Trunks solamente se enfureció recordando la muerte de su Madre y se transforma en

Super Saiyajin y comienza a combatir a Black propinándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago pero Black Gokú se recupera rápidamente y le da un fuerte puñetazo a Trunks en el rostro y luego una fuerte patada en el estomago lanzándolo lejos,sin darle respiro Black empieza a darle golpes consecutivos a Trunks para luego lanzarlo contra un Edificio con una poderosa patada seguida de otra en el estomago y una súper patada en el brazo derecho de Trunks,luego se eleva en el aire y le lanza bolas de energía dejando a Trunks muy debilitado.

Black le decía a Trunks que era muy débil para ser el único sobreviviente de una raza guerrera,después Black con una poderosa bola de energía se disponía a matar a Trunks pero este ultimo se percata que tenía su espada detrás de Él y se la lanza a Black desviando su ataque y aprovechando para usar un poderoso Masenko distrayendo a Black Gokú y huyendo a La Corporación Cápsula.

-¿A donde se fue?-Se dijo Black

-No podrás escapar-Dijo Black buscando el Ki de Trunks

Mientras tanto Trunks se reúne con Mei y El Gatito y los tres suben a bordo de

La Maquina Del Tiempo y Trunks la pone en marcha y se elevan en el aire llamando la atención de Black.

-Black-Dijo Trunks al ver a su enemigo en el aire

-Es inútil,no podrán escapar en esa Nave Trunks-Respondiá Black preparando un

Kame-Hame-Ha Maligno

-Sujetensen-Le dijo Trunks a Mei y El Gatito

Enseguida Black les lanza El Kame-Hame-Ha Oscuro a La Maquina Del Tiempo y Trunks creyendo que morirían cierra los ojos pero justo y de milagro La Maquina Del Tiempo se teletransporta y viaja al pasado.

-A donde huyo-Dijo Black observando el lugar

-No podrás esconderte-Decía Black buscando el Ki de Trunks

-No puede ser,desapareció-Se dijo así mismo Black

Por lo tanto Trunks y los demás se encontraban rumbo al futuro cuando Trunks cae inconsciente por las heridas que le había proporcionado Black.

En el pasado Gokú,Goten,Piccolo y Milk se encontraban en una cosecha y Milk les dice a Goku y Piccolo que deben recolectar todas las zanahorias y lechugas de la cosecha,Milk le dice a Goten que no puede participar ya que debía estudiar par aun examen que tenia.

Gokú le dice a Piccolo que competirán por quien reúne más,entonces ambos empiezan a competir llevando una leve ventaja Gokú en la competencia,enseguida llega Krillin y le dice a Goten que Bulma le dijo que Vegeta se fue a entrenar al Planeta de Whiss y Bills oyendo Gokú lo que dijo Krillin,en ese momento Gokú frena y comienza a buscar el Ki de Vegeta.

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando con Whiss y Este le dice que no le dará otro golpe de nuevo a lo que Vegeta se enfurece y se Transforma en Super Saiyajin Dios Azul haciendo que Gokú sienta su Ki y se Teletransporte al lugar.

Vegeta estaba listo para atacar a Whiss cuando Gokú aparece de repente y ambos se chocan.

-Kakarotto-Dijo Vegeta enfurecido

-Oye Vegeta no es justo que tu solamente vengas a entrenar-Le responde Gokú

-Es hora de comer-Dijo Whiss

Después de un rato Gokú,Vegeta,Whiss y Bills se ponen a comer y Whiss les cuenta que Zeno-Sama destruyo 6 universos quedando 12,también les dice que Zeno-Sama es el ser más poderoso del universo y Whiss le enseña a Gokú los Dioses más poderosos de los universos.

Más tarde Trunks Del Pasado,Mei,Pilaf y El Perrito se encontraban en clase,luego de terminar todos estaban merendando cuando La Maquina Del Tiempo al fin llega,Trunks niño va rápidamente a ver quien es y se percata de 2 personas y un Gatito.

Mei Del Futuro abre la compuerta de La Maquina Del Tiempo y le pide ayuda a Trunks niño para que ayude a Trunks Adulto,rápidamente Trunks niño llama a su Madre y llevan a Trunks a una cama.

Bulma le pregunta a Mei Del Futuro que había pasado,a lo que Mei responde que un poderoso enemigo a surgido en El Futuro y dejo herido a Trunks.

Bulma llama a Whiss por un objeto raro que Él le dio y llama a Vegeta y Gokú y les informa lo sucedido,Vegeta,Gokú,Bills y Whiss van rápido a la tierra(luego de que Vegeta le pidiera a Bulma que Trunks Niño elevara su Ki así Gokú lo pudiera localizar y teletransportarse al La Tierra).

Gokú va rápido al templo de Karin y le pide unas Semillas Del Ermitaño y vuelve a

La Corporación Cápsula y le da una semilla a Trunks Del Futuro recuperando su energía,Trunks ataca a Gokú confundiéndolo con Black sorprendiendo a todos.


	7. EL TRAUMA DE TRUNKS,LA LLEGADA DE BLACK

SAGA BLACK GOKÚ:

EL TRAUMA DE TRUNKS DEL FUTURO Y LA APARICIÓN DE BLACK GOKÚ EN EL PASADO:

Después de confundir a Gokú con Black Gokú,Trunks sigue muy confundido hasta que Bulma le da un golpe en la cabeza trayendo de vuelta a Trunks.

Trunks le pregunta a Gokú como es que volvió a la vida a lo que Gokú le responde que pasaron muchas cosas y que ah revivido,luego Trunks se reúne con todos y se presenta con su Yo Del Pasado y Mei hace lo mismo.

Mei le pide a Bulma que cuide del Gatito a lo que Bulma responde que aquí estará muy bien.

Todos van a La Maquina Del Tiempo y Whiss y Bills le dicen a Bulma y Trunks que es un delito distorsionar el tiempo,Trunks les pide perdón a Whiss y Bills y les dice que su Madre no tiene nada que ver y que lo juzgen a Él,Bulma también encuentra un cuaderno con anotaciones de su Yo Del Futuro sobre el mantenimiento de La Maquina Del Tiempo,luego Gokú y Vegeta le comienzan a preguntar a Trunks que sucedió en el futuro.

-Trunks,¿que ah pasado en El Futuro?-Le pregunto Gokú

-Acaso Majin Buu ataco El Futuro-Le dijo Vegeta a su hijo

-No,la aparición de Majin buu complico las cosas pero yo con la ayuda del Kaio-Shin pude derrotar a Dabura y Babidi y detuve la resurrección de Majin Buu,luego de eso apareció un enemigo más temible-Les contó Trunks a todos

-¿Que?-Dijo Vegeta asombrado

-Ese guerrero oscuro apareció en La Tierra y nos dijo lo siguiente,"A partir de hoy aniquilare a los humanos por la justicia",Yo eh luchado con Él durante 1 año pero no eh podido vencerlo-Afirmo Trunks Del Futuro

-Entonces por eso viniste huyendo a esta época-Le dijo Vegeta a Trunks enojado

-Vegeta no digas eso-Le dijo Gokú

-No fue eso Padre-Respondió Trunks al comentario de Vegeta

-No pongas excusas,tu siendo un Saiyajin huiste del enemigo-Muy furiosos dijo Vegeta

-No mal interpretes las cosas Vegeta-Dice Bulma a su Esposo Saiyajin

-Ese sujeto,viste un Traje Negro y se auto llama Son Gokú-Dijo Trunks

-¿Que?-Dijeron Vegeta y Trunks niño,llamando también la atención de Whiss y Bills

-¿Yo?-Le pregunto Gokú a Trunks

-Si,-Reponde Trunks

-¿Osea que ese enemigo tiene el mismo rostro que Kakarotto?-Dijo Vegeta-Dice

-Así es-Respondió Trunks

-La Madre de Trunks lo auto llamo Black Gokú-Dijo Mei sentada cerca de Trunks

-¿Y es muy poderoso ese tal Black?-Pregunta Gokú

-Si,muy fuerte,a destruido toda La Tierra y asesino a todos los humanos-Le respondio Mei

-Ya veo-Dijo Bulma

-Trunks lucha conmigo-Le dijo Gokú

-Entendido-Dice Trunks

Luego de elevarse en el aire Gokú le dice a Trunks que use toda su fuerza para ver que tan fuerte es Black,Trunks enseguida se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2 sorprendiendo a todos.

Enseguida Gokú también se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2 y comienza a combatir contra Trunks,después de darle muchos golpes Gokú le afirma a Trunks que es bueno pero Trunks le dice que no tanto para vencer a Black Gokú,sin pensarlo Gokú se transforma en Super Saiyajin 3 sorprendiendo al Joven Saiyajin Del Futuro,luego de que Trunks atacara a Gokú con su Espada este lo golpea terminando el combate.

-Muy buen esfuerzo al llegar a ese nivel Tu solo Trunks-Le dice Gokú

-Muchas Gracias-Respondió Trunks

-Entonces ese Black es muy fuerte-Dijo Gokú

En ese momento llegan Piccolo y Krillin y saludan a Trunks y este hace lo mismo,un relámpago llama la atención de todos y El Cielo se parte en dos y surge de un Rayo Black Gokú.

-Black-Dice Trunks sorprendido

-Aquí estabas Trunks-Dice Black

-¿Eres tu Gokú?-Dijo Black mirando a Gokú

-¿Tu eres Black?-Dice Gokú mirando a su enemigo idéntico


	8. GOKÚ CONTRA BLACK GOKÚ

SAGA BLACK GOKÚ:

GOKÚ CONTRA BLACK GOKÚ:

Luego de llegar al pasado,Black Gokú conoce a Son Gokú.

-Acabare con este mundo también-Dijo Black

-¿Quien rayos eres Tu?-Dice Piccolo

-Que te importa insecto verde-Respondió Black

-Es Gokú pero maligno-Dice Krilin asustado

-¿Como llegaste hasta aquí?-Le pregunta Trunks a Black Gokú

-No te interesa,llego tu hora Trunks-Responde Black

-Tu lucharas conmigo-Dijo Gokú interviniendo

-¡Tan pronto luchare contigo Gokú!-Respondió Black

-Kakarotto si pierdes,Yo me encargare de ese gusano-Dice Vegeta

-De acuerdo,a luchar Black-Le dice Gokú

-Como quieras-Dijo Black Gokú

Enseguida Black y Gokú se elevan en el aire y Gokú se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2 para probar el poder de Black.

Rápidamente ambos contrincantes comienzan a luchar y al principio la pelea iba muy pareja,Gokú esquivaba los golpes de Black con facilidad y Black hacia lo mismo,en ese momento Black le lanza un puñetazo a Gokú pero esta lo contiene con su pierna y lo da un golpe a Black haciendo que se enfurezca,sin pestañar Gokú le lanza una patada lanzando a Black hacia el suelo seguido de unas bolas de energía pero no logra hacerle ningún daño a Black Gokú.

Black vuela con mucha rapidez y le lanza un Kame-Hame-Ha Maligno a Gokú pero este logra desviarlo,luego Black se pone enfrente de Goku y le lanza una bola de energía lanzando a Gokú contra una montaña.

Gokú viendo que el Super Saiyajin 2 no era suficiente para derrotar a Black,se transforma en Super Saiyajin 3 y reanuda la batalla.

Después de un rato de combatir Gokú le lanza un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha a Black pero tampoco funciona,viendo que Black era muy poderoso Gokú utiliza su transformación más poderosa y se convierte en Super Saiyajin Dios Azul.

Gokú y Black comienzan de nuevo a combatir pero Black seguía siendo muy superior a Gokú Super Saiyajin Dios Azul,Black enfurecido comienza a darle muchos golpes consecutivos a Gokú dejándolo algo lastimado,luego le lanza un

Kame-Hame-Ha Maligno tirando a Gokú al suelo y haciendo que quede muy débil,Vegeta interviene en el combate para ayudar a Gokú pero es inútil tampoco logra hacerle ningún daño a Goku a pesar de también transformarse en

Super Saiyajin Dios Azul y Gokú Black lo derrota.

-Patéticos,todos son unas basuras-Dice Black

-Maldito-Dice Gokú

-Como puede ser tan poderoso-Dijo Vegeta

-Su poder no parece no tener limite-Aclara Piccolo

-Eso no es lo peor,cada vez que lucha se vuelve más poderoso-Afirma Trunks

-Nos matara-Dice Trunks niño

-Aún soy Joven para morir-Dijo Krilin llorando

-Llego la hora de morir malditos terrícolas-Le dijo Black a Todos

-Ey tu,deja de destruir La Tierra o te acabare-Le dijo Bills a Black

-¿Bills El Destructor?-Pregunto Black

-El mismo,en carne y hueso-Respondió Bills

En ese momento Black ataca a Bills lanzándolo lejos y le lanza una bola de energía a Whiss lanzándolo contra la cabaña donde estaban anterior mente Trunks y los demás,dejando a todos asombrados por su poder y por lo que habían visto.

-Ahora si,destruiré este Planeta-Dijo Black

Justo en el momento en el que Black se proponía a destruir La Tierra algo nuevamente lo detiene y se vuelve a meter al agujero del tiempo,volviendo al futuro.


	9. EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE 4 SAIYAJINES

SAGA BLACK GOKÚ:

EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE 4 SAIYAJINES:

Luego de a ver sido derrotado sin mucha dificultad por Black y teniendo la suerte de que este ultimo volviera al futuro por razones desconocidas,Gokú,Vegeta,Bills y Whiss se recuperan gracias a Las Semillas Del Ermitaño y se encuentran muy humillados al ser vencidos muy fácilmente por Black Gokú.

Los dos Saiyajines le piden nuevamente a Whiss que los entrene para elevar su Nivel de pelea y así poder ganarle a Black,Whiss acepta y junto a Bills y Trunks viajan al planeta de Bills para entrenar.

-No puedo creer el poder destructivo que tiene-Dijo Whiss

-No pensé que hubiera alguien más poderoso que Yo-Dice Bills con furia

-En el futuro Él me dijo que su poder no tiene limites-Les dice Trunks a los muchachos

-La próxima vez que lo vea le daré su merecido-Dijo Vegeta apretando su puño

-Siempre eh sido fuerte,pero ese Guerrero no tiene comparación-Decia Gokú

-Ahí que entrenar mucho para poder sobre pasar el poder de un

Super Saiyajin Dios Azul-Le dijo Gokú a Vegeta y Trunks

-Whiss necesitamos que entrenes a Trunks así el también pueda transformarse en Super Saiyajin Dios Azul-Le dijo Vegeta

-Si,esta bien-Respondió Whiss

En ese instante el vaculo de Whiss comienza a brillar y este atiende el llamado,resultando ser Gohan quien lo solicitaba.

por favor necesito que me lleve a su Planeta-Dijo Gohan

-Gokú,tu hijo quiere venir para aquí-Le dijo Whiss a Gokú

-Dile a Gohan que eleve su Ki,Yo iré a buscarlo-Responde Gokú

-Gohan eleva tu Ki,tu Padre ira a buscarte a La Tierra-Le dijo Whiss

-De acuerdo-Dijo Gohan

Enseguida Gohan se transforma en Super Saiyajin siendo localizado por Gokú y después de unos segundos Gokú trae a Gohan al Planeta.

-Padre me eh enterado de todo lo sucedido,quiero ser de ayuda por eso pedí venir aquí para entrenar y poder convertirme en Super Saiyajin Dios Azul y ser útil-Le dijo Gohan a su Padre

-De acuerdo Hijo,justo Whiss se iba a llevar a Trunks para entrenar y poder transformarse en Super Saiyajin Dios Azul,ve con Ellos-Le Responde Gokú

-Bien-Dijo Gohan

-Gohan tanto tiempo-Dice Trunks al adulto Saiyajin

-¡Trunks!-Respondió Gohan

-Es hora de irnos-Le dijo Whiss a Trunks y Gohan

-¡Si!-Respondieron ambos despidiéndose de Gokú,Vegeta y Bills

-Okey Vegeta,hora de entrenar-Le dijo Gokú

-Listo-Dijo Vegeta

-Oigan yo iré a dormir un rato,nos vemos después-Dice Bills

-Nos vemos-Dijo Gokú

Luego de varias horas de entrenar y entrenar,Gokú y Vegeta frenan para comer algo y continuar con su entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto Trunks y Gohan se encontraban entrenando con Whiss,quien le dabas todas las instrucciones para poder dominar la transformación del

Super Saiyajin Dios Azul,Trunks fue el primero en conseguir dicha transformación,seguido de Gohan.

-Muy bien,han logrado dominar el Super Saiyajin Dios Azul,ahora solo les queda entrenar para dominar por completo la transformación y volverse más fuerte.

Varios días pasaron,mientras tanto Bulma preparaba el combustible para

La Maquina Del Tiempo,por otro lado Gokú,Vegeta,Trunks y Gohan por fin habían terminado de entrenar.

Gokú y Vegeta habían alcanzado la transformación del

Super Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul,mientras que Trunks y Gohan la transformación del

Super Saiyajin Dios Azul al máximo poder.

-Es hora de viajar al futuro,para enfrentar a Black-Dijo Vegeta

-Si,vayamos a la corporación Cápsula para ver si Mi Madre ya termino de cargar

La Maquina Del Tiempo-dice Trunks

-Sujétense de mi-Les dijo Gokú a Vegeta,Trunks y Gohan

-Nos vemos-Les dijo Gokú;Trunks y Gohan a Whiss y Bills

-Suerte-Respondieron ambos

Después de unos segundos Los Guerreros Z llegaron a La Corporación Cápsula donde Bulma ya tenia La Maquina Del Tiempo lista para ser usaba y viajar al futuro,Goku y los demás se despiden de todos y viajan al futuro prometiendo que vencerán a Black y volverán con bien.


	10. EL ORIGEN DE BLACK

SAGA BLACK GOKÚ:

EL ORIGEN DE BLACK GOKÚ:

Black Gokú es contactado por el Kaio-Shin Zamasu y llevado a un raro Planeta.

-Black tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti-Le dijo Zamasu a Black Gokú

-Lo escucho Señor-Respondió Black

-Tu misión es ahora destruir a Son Gokú-Le aclara Zamasu

-Como usted diga Señor-Responde Black mirándolo raro

-Recuerda para que te entrene Black,tu traerás la paz a este universo y crearas un nuevo universo-Le dice Zamasu a Black

Black simplemente comienza a recordar su pasado

FLASHBACK:

Black recordaba como su hermano mayor Raditz había venido a La Tierra y le había pedido que matara a 100 humanos para probar su lealtad hacia los Saiyajin,Black en un estado de furia y impotencia por haberse llevado a su Hijo termino asesinando a Krillin,Bulma,El Maestro Roshi y 97 humanos más para liberar a su hijo,pero el sentimiento que sintió Black Gokú al matar a sus amigos y a Los Terrícolas fue única y se sentía muy poderoso,después de reunirse con Raditz y mostrarle a los 100 humanos asesinados,Black toma por sorpresa a Raditz y lo asesina atravesando su pecho con su brazo.

Black sentía que alguien le estaba dando más y más poder y frente a el aparece

El Rey Zamasu,quien le explica a Gokú Black su plan para crear un nuevo universo y le pide ser su Maestro,Black lleno de maldad y furia acepta y se convierte en el nuevo aprendiz de Zamasu.

Enseguida Zamasu y Black Gokú se elevan en el aire y Black lanza un poderoso

Kame-Hame-Ha maligno a La Tierra destruyéndola por completo,Zamasu protegió a ambos con un campo de energía.

La bondad que una vez hubo en Gokú,había desaparecido y había formado al nuevo y despiadado Black Gokú.

Zamasi entreno por varios años a Black y lo fortaleció en todas las características y superando todos los niveles.

En su Viaje por el universo Black se enfrente a numerosos enemigos,destruyendo

El Planeta Namek y derrotando de un golpe a Freezer y Su Padre,Black había erradicado a todo ser vivo en el universo y junto a Zamasu Viajaron a la Época de Trunks Del Futuro.


	11. LLEGADA AL FUTURO,BLACK ES DERROTADO

SAGA BLACK GOKÚ:

LLEGADA AL FUTURO Y LA BATALLA CONTRA BLACK LLEGA A SU FIN:

Al fin Gokú,Vegeta,Trunks y Gohan habían llegado al Futuro totalmente destruido y comienzan a buscar a Black.

Después de terminar de hablar con Zamasu,Black siente la presencia de Goku y los demás y se lanza en su búsqueda.

Luego de un rato Black logra encontrar a Goku,Vegeta,Trunks y Gohan.

-Vaya vaya,han venido a que los mate aquí mismo,debo agradecerles me ahorraron el viaje-Dijo Black Gokú

-Tu serás el que muera maldito-Le respondió Gohan

-Veo que trajeron ayuda extra,bien por la necesitaran-Dice Black

-Prepárate Black,esta vez iremos con todo desde el principio-Le dijo Gokú

Gokú y Vegeta se transforman en Super Saiyajin 2 Dios Azul

y Trunks y Gohan en Super Saiyajin Dios Azul .

Todos se lanzan al ataque pero Black expulsa su Ki mandando a volar a Trunks y Gohan,Gokú le lanza un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha y Vegeta un poderoso

Resplandor Final,pero solamente destruyen un viejo edificio en ruinas ya que Black esquivo el ataque con mucha facilidad,Trunks y Gohan intentan sorprender a Black por la espalda pero este les da dos patadas y los manda a volar con unas bolas de energía.

-Maldición,aun es muy poderoso para nosotros-Dijo Vegeta

-No podemos darnos por vencidos-Les dijo Gokú a sus amigos animándolos

En ese momento Trunks y Gohan se ponen de pie y le lanzan un doble Masenko quemando el traje de Black por atrás,Black se pone tan furioso que les lanza un

Súper Kame-Hame-Ha Maligno dejando muy mal heridos a Trunks y Gohan y haciendo que pierdan su transformación como Super Saiyajin Dios Azul.

Ahora solo quedaban Gokú y Vegeta para combatir contra Black Gokú.

-Llego su hora Malditos-Dijo Gokú Black

-Vegeta ataquémoslo con todo-Le dijo Gokú al Saiyajin orgulloso

-Adelante-Solo respondió Vegeta

Gokú y Vegeta se mandan al ataque y comienzan con golpear a Black con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo contra un Edificio,pero Black seguía sin recibir ningún tipo de daño,Black utiliza la Teletransportación y aparece detrás de Vegeta y con una poderosa bola de energía lanza al Saiyajin contra un muro,dejándolo algo debilitado.

-¡VEGETAAA!-Grito Gokú

Gokú intento ayudar a Vegeta pero Black Gokú lo toma por el cuello y comienza a darle rodillazos en la espalda,luego de un rato Gokú queda casi sin energía tras los golpes dados por Black y este lo suelta y Gokú cae hacia el suelo golpeándose con unos escombros.

Trunks recobra el conocimiento y ve a sus amigos todos debilitados,y recuerda como Black mato a su Madre y entra en estado furioso y se transforma en Super Saiyajin y empieza atacar a Black Gokú pero no lograba hacerle ningún tipo de daño.

-Ríndete Trunks,nunca podrás ganarme-Le dijo Black a un Trunks debilitado

-Jamás,vengare la muerte de mi Madre y de todos los humanos que Tú asesinaste-Respondió Trunks

Gokú aparece sorpresiva mente y sujeta a Black de la espalda.

-Maldito Saiyajin,suéltame-Decia Black

-No quiero-Respondió Gokú

-Señor Gokú no lo suelte,tengo un plan-Dijo Trunks

-No lo haré Trunks-Dice Gokú

-A la cuenta de Tres suelta a Black y yo lo atravieso con mi espada-Dijo Trunks

-¿Que?-Dice Black sorprendido

-Me parece bien,hagámoslo-Responde Gokú

Rápidamente Trunks saca su Espada y se disponía atacar a Black cuando este se libera de Gokú y manda a volar a Trunks con su Ki.

-Idiotas,acaso creían que su plan iba a resultar-Dijo Black a Los Guerreros Z

-Claro que funciono-Dijo Goku cogiendo la Espada de Trunks y atravesando el pecho de Black Gokú quien se había distraído un segundo

-No puede ser-Dijo Black tomándose la herida

-Es tu fin Black-Le dijo Gokú

En ese momento Black Gokú es absorbido por la Espada de Trunks y queda encerrado dentro de ella y la Espada.

Enseguida Gokú,Vegeta,Trunks y Gohan(que había recuperado el conocimiento),le lanzan un definitivo Kame-Hame-Ha a la Espada de Trunks desintegrándola de la faz del universo,Black solamente llego a gritar que volverá y luego fue desintegrado.

-Por fin se ah acabo-Dijo Trunks

-Si-Dice Gohan

-Kakarotto no es justo que usáramos tu técnica-Le dijo con enojo un herido Vegeta

-Eso no importa Vegeta,lo importante es que Black fue detenido-Le responde Gokú cansado

-Es hora de volver al pasado amigos-Les dijo Trunks

-Si,vayámonos-Responde todos

Luego de que todos subieran a bordo de La Maquina Del Tiempo y estuvieran listos para marcharse,Zamasu los observa desde la oscuridad de un Edificio hasta que desaparecen.

-Nos la pagaran-Dijo susurrando Zamasu


	12. VIAJE AL PASADO PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD

SAGA BLACK GOKÚ:

VIAJE AL PASADO,PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD AL FIN:

Después de su gran victoria contra Black Gokú y a ver liberado al Futuro y al universo completo de las manos de ese Tyrano,Gokú,Vegeta,Trunks y Gohan llegan con bien al pasado y se reúnen con sus Familiares y amigos.

-Gokú como te atreves a dejarme así-Le dice Milk a su Esposo regañándolo

-Perdona Milk,es que todo paso muy rápido-Se justifica Gokú

-Trunks que bueno que estés bien-Le dice Mei

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi-Responde Trunks dándole un beso en los labios

Vegeta y Gohan también se reúnen con sus Esposas y Hijos,todos van a la corporación Cápsula a disfrutar de una rica comida entre amigos mientras que algo raro estaba sucediendo con Las Esferás Del Dragón.

Más tarde luego de pasar todos juntos,Gokú y Trunks buscan Las Esferás Del Dragón y le piden a Shen-Long que restaure el Futuro de Trunks y que revivan a todas las personas Asesinadas Por Black Gokú,Shen-Long cumple sus 2 deseos y se marcha.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado 1 año y Trunks estaba pronto para volver al futuro junto a Mei y El Gatito.

-Señor Gokú,gracias por toda su ayuda,jamás lo olvidare-Le dijo Trunks a Son Gokú

-Cuidate mucho Trunks,recuerda que siempre tendrás nuestra ayuda cuando la necesites-Le Dijo Gokú

-Muchas Gracias-Respondió Trunks

Luego de despedirse de todos Trunks promete volver a visitarlos y se marcha con Mei y El Gatito al Futuro.

HOLA A TODOS SOY FACU,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA SAGA DE DRAGON BALL Z O SUPER (COMO PREFIERAN DECIRLE),ACLARO QUE AHÍ COSAS QUE PERTENECEN A LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS DE DRAGON BALL SUPER PERO EL RESTO ES TODO INVENTADO POR MI,NADA DE LO INVENTADO ES LO QUE PASARA EN DRAGON BALL SUPER ACLARO PARA QUE LUEGO NO ME SALGAN CON COSAS COMO "NO TENES NI IDEA DE LA TRAMA" XDDD,OJALA LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS.

SALUDOS...

PD:EN MI HISTORIA MEI NO MUERE,ME PARECIO ALGO ABSURDO MATARLA PARA MI,ASI QUE EN MI FIC SIGUE VIVA.

LUEGO SUBIRE OTRA SAGA DE DBZ


End file.
